1. Field
Embodiments relate to a hard mask composition, a method of forming patterns using the same, and a semiconductor integrated circuit device including the patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial fields including microelectronics manufacturing as well as microscopic structure manufacturing, e.g., micromachines, magnetoresist heads, etc., need chips including many circuits with a decreased size of patterns. An effective lithography technique is essential in decreasing the size of patterns. Lithography affects the fabrication of a microscopic structure not only in terms of directly imaging a pattern on a predetermined substrate but also in terms of fabricating a mask typically used for such imaging.
A typical lithography process includes a process of forming a patterned resist layer by exposing a radioactive ray-sensitive resist to an imaging radioactive ray. Subsequently, a pattern image is obtained by developing the exposed resist layer with a developing solution. A pattern is then transferred onto an underlying material by etching the material in an opening of the patterned resist layer. After the transfer of the pattern, the remaining resist layer is removed.